Fluttershy's Coltfriend
by DannyTheDarkmaker1313
Summary: Fluttershy has a secret. One that affects a certain little filly more than anyone could know. When a stallion Twilight doesn't know arrives in Ponyville the secret is revealed and a family is reunited.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony: Fluttershy's Coltfriend**

**Chapter 1**

**_*Ponyville orphanage, 6 years ago…*_**

**_A young couple is seen standing in an alleyway, the mare is a young yellow pegasus with a pink mane, and the stallion is a black coated pegasus. His red and dark red colored main hung sadly over his eyes. The mare held a small basket in her hooves. Inside was an orange filly with a purple mane. She looked about six months old._**

**_They both placed a kiss upon the baby's forehead before the mare flew over to the orphanage doorstep. She placed the basket in front of the door and made sure the note was there, before knocking and flying off to her boyfriend. The door opened to reveal a blue unicorn mare with a black mane. She looked around before noticing the filly by the doorstep._**

**_She sighed before picking her up and spotting the note. She picked it up. _**"Please take good care of young Scootaloo. We sadly could not take care of her and this was our only choice. We will return to claim her within ten years. Her birthday is 04-03-2035 and we will come to collect her at 06-04-2045 on the latest. If we do not, we are either dead or incapable of returning here. Please do not give her away, we will return for her. With great heartfelt thanks, Fluttershy and Redmane"

**_The mare looked up and outside the window with a sigh. "I promise she won't be adopted… wherever you two are…"_**

**_*Six years later, a large stone prison…*_**

**_A black pegasus with a red and dark red striped mane and tail growled as his magenta eyes opened. 'I will not be late for you, my daughter…' he thought angrily. 'I promised to return to you, so I will…'_**

**_A small smile crossed his lips. '…For both you and your mother… Scootaloo…'_**

**_A roar filled the cave as it fell under attack by pegasi soldiers…_**

**_They all smashed through the walls and gates of the prison, fighting the dog guards. One pegasus stopped and freed the imprisoned pony. "Sir, I have brought you your armor." He stated with a salute directed at his superior. _**

**_The black pegasus smiled at him before putting on the armor. "Thank you for your duty, Corporal. I'll be letting the council know of this." He said as they flew into the combat. They blasted at some of the guards before the corporal blew a horn. "Let's fall back!" he ordered as they started fleeing the mountain._**

**_The pegasi all flew back to the Cloudsdale military compound._**

**_*In Ponyville, late evening…*_**

**_Nine ponies were sitting on the grass on a hill outside Ponyville. There were six adult mares and three little fillies. The mares were none other than the six Elements of Harmony, Twilight Sparkle, a purple unicorn librarian, Applejack, an orange farmpony, Rarity, a unicorn fashion designer, Rainbow Dash, a cyan weatherpony, Pinkie Pie, the pink pastry chef, and Fluttershy, the yellow veterinarian._**

**_The three fillies were Ponyville's resident Cutie-Mark Crusaders, the first branch of an organization of little fillies who have yet to obtain their Cutie-Marks. These three fillies were Applebloom, the eight year old sister of Applejack, Sweetie Belle, Rarity's seven year-old sister, and Scootaloo, the six year old orphan._**

**_They were all staring at the night sky whilst talking about events and other stories. All except for the shyest of them all, Fluttershy. She was too busy staring at the small purple-maned orange-coated filly while thinking about the pony she saw five years ago._**

**_She sighed and turned her head to the sky. 'Where are you, Redmane?' she thought in worry. 'You promised you'd return to get back our daughter. I've been caring for her from the shadows, but it is almost time for us to take her back.' The mare turned to the young fillies playing happily._**

**_Only Fluttershy knew that Scootaloo was an "orphan". Though she wasn't really one since her parents were still alive._**

**_*Meanwhile, back in Cloudsdale Military HQ…*_**

**_The red-maned pegasus dressed in silver armor sighed as he knocked on the general's door. "Come in." a deep voice ordered from inside. He opened the door to reveal a silver pegasus sitting behind a desk. When the pegasus saw him, his face split into a smile._**

**_"_****_Ah, Commander Redmane. It is good to see you again. What can I do for you?" he asked. The black pegasus known as Commander Redmane sighed before sitting down. "Sir, I wish to retire from my position in the military." He said, making the silver pegasus' eyes bulge in shock._**

**_"_****_What?!" Redmane sighed. "Sir, I've spent five years in a cell, and I haven't seen my family in six years. I want to go home." He explained. The General, whom had lost his own wife a year prior, sighed before nodding. "Alright. You may leave within a week. I will have the paperwork signed by then. Are you sure about this, Redmane? We could really use you again." He offered._**

**_The black pegasus politely declined. "Unfortunately, I have to sir." The general nodded before Redmane left the office for his barracks._**

**_*One week later…*_**

**_The soldiers whom fought alongside Redmane all lined up on the sides of the red carpet which was rolled out from the front door of the main building to the gates of the base. The Corporal who saved him, now a Lieutenant, and the General both stood at the end with their final gifts to the new veteran._**

**_The black pegasus waited for the military band to begin before starting his final march. He smiled at all the soldiers until he reached the end, where he stopped in front of the two figures he knew. The general smiled and handed him a wooden box, filled with the medals he had earned, as well as a small cash bonus he received because of his rank._**

**_The two saluted one another before the lieutenant stepped towards him. He gave Redmane a small metal box. They saluted each other and he thanked them both, before heading out the gates as the band played Two Steps From Hell._**

**_Once he was outside the gates, he opened his wings and flew straight to the destination he was planning to be at for the past six years…_**

**_He was returning to Ponyville._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_***two days later…***_

Scootaloo and her two friends were happily playing with Fluttershy's animals as the mare herself was taking care of them for the past day. Rarity had gone to Canterlot for a fashion show while the Apples were visiting a town they didn't want Applebloom to see. The yellow mare sighed as she stared at a photo of her and Redmane together.

It was an old photo, taken a few months before they conceived their daughter, whom was currently unknowingly playing with her mother's pets. The photo was of her and her boyfriend sitting on a blanket while he was covered in animals of all kind. They were both laughing in the photo.

She smiled as she let her mind wander back to that day…

_***Flashback…***_

_**Redmane and Fluttershy were laughing as they sat with their friends in the park. They decided to go on a picnic because of the beautiful weather outside. Their friend Applejack smiled as she pulled out an old camera and snuck up on the two. Suddenly the stallion was covered in animals.**_

_**Two chipmunks rested upon his head. A pair of doves on both his shoulders, six colorful birds sat on his back and a pair of bunnies by his feet. The couple was so shocked that they didn't even see or hear the camera until after the animals left.**_

"What are you looking at, Fluttershy?" a voice asked besides her, making her yelp in surprise and drop the picture frame. The three fillies picked it up and looked at it. They examined both the figures in the photo before Sweetie Belle asked the question. "Who's the stallion, Ms. Fluttershy?"

The pegasus gently took the photo from them. "Just an old friend, girls. No one important." She said softly. The three fillies looked to one another curiously before the older mare ushered them to bed.

Once the fillies were asleep, Fluttershy made her way downstairs, only to see a letter on the floor by her front door. She opened it curiously as Angel hopped onto her back to see what it was.

_**Dear Flutters,**_

_**I know we have been apart for almost five years now, but I want to tell you that I am finally returning home. I want you to meet me tomorrow at the place we conceived our beloved little girl. I cannot wait to see you or Scootaloo again. And I hope Angel has been good or else I'll punish him.**_

_**I cannot believe that it's been so long, but being trapped in a prison for five years can make one lose count of time. Luckily you have been in my dreams to keep me sane. I miss you, my love. I will see you tomorrow.**_

_**With all my love,**_

The mare gasped as she read the name below her letter. He was coming back! She felt as if her entire body was about to float away to heaven, that's how happy she was. Her beloved was finally coming back to her.

She sighed and turned to the bunny whom had looked at her curiously. "Oh, Angel. I can't believe it! Daddy's finally coming home!" the bunny's ear twitched at the word "Daddy". "Oh you remember! The pony who saved you and nurtured you before disappearing?" the bunny's eyes widened and he started hopping around happily.

The Cutie-Mark Crusaders, whom feigned sleeping and overheard the mare, looked at one another in confusion.

Fluttershy hopped around happily. "I'm going to be leaving for a while tomorrow, so I'll ask Twilight to take care of the girls." She explained to the bunny. "And yes, I'll put out the food so you can feed everyone else." The mare looked at Angel closely. "Promise me you won't cause trouble, dear?"

The bunny crossed his paws before sighing and nodding. With that the three fillies hurried back to their room as Fluttershy prepared for bed. The little ponies looked at each other. "I think we should ask Pinkie or Rainbow Dash about Angel's dad." Applebloom said.

The other fillies nodded before drifting off to sleep.

_**The next day…**_

Twilight smiled and waved off Fluttershy while the fillies remembered their plans from the previous night. "Hey, Twilight, can we go visit Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked. The unicorn smiled at the seemingly innocent filly. "Sure girls. Let's go." They left the library in Spike's care and trotted off to find the weatherpony.

They found the cyan mare sleeping on a cloud over Sweet Apple Acres. "Rainbow Dash!" Twilight yelled, waking her up. She groggily flew down to the four mares. "Hey Twilight. What's up?" the mare smiled at the three fillies. "They wanted to ask you something." She stated before stepping back.

Rainbow Dash looked at the three fillies. "Well, what's up girls?" she asked. Scootaloo gulped before asking. "We found out that Fluttershy had a friend a few years ago, but we've never seen him around Ponyville. Do you know him?" the mare looked at them curiously. "What does he look like?"

Sweetie Belle answered that question "He was a black pegasus pony with a striped red mane." The description made the mare's eyes swell. "How did you girls find out about him?" she asked. The three fillies looked down as Twilight listened curiously. "We spied on her after she sent us to bed." Applebloom started. "Yeah, and we heard her call him Angel's daddy and that he would be coming back." Scootaloo said. "So who is he?" Sweetie asked.

Rainbow Dash sighed. "I'm not really allowed to say. But if all of you promise to never EVER tell Fluttershy or the others that I told you or that you know, then I could." The four ponies nodded and promised.

"Alright." She started. "That pony you girls saw is someone very important to Fluttershy. He is a soldier, currently fighting for the Cloudsdale guard. He was a great friend to me, Rarity, Pinkie and Applejack, but to Fluttershy, he was much more." She said.

They motioned for her to continue but Rainbow Dash shook her head. "I can't say anymore." She said before flying off.

_***Meanwhile…***_

Fluttershy landed in the meadow where she and Redmane had their first night. She waited for her beloved to appear and started looking around the beautiful area. 'It's still as beautiful as it was that night…' she thought.

Suddenly a movement caught her eye. She turned to see a black pegasus, dressed in silver armor, standing there quietly. His red and maroon mane hung over his left eye while his right eye showed signs of fatigue. "Flutters…" he spoke in his deep, soothing voice. A voice she hadn't heard in five years.

Tears stung in her eyes as she leapt at him. He smiled as he caught her. "Red!" she cried in happiness. They stood there as she clung to him for a while. Once she caught herself she stood up and looked at him. "It's great to see you again, Flutters." She nodded and they kissed.

Once the kiss was broken, she spoke. "We should head back home. We can go get our daughter tomorrow." She said quietly. He, knowing what she wanted, smiled caringly before taking off alongside her towards their cabin.

_***Back with the four others…***_

The mare and three fillies were filled with confusion at Rainbow's reaction. Twilight looked up to see Fluttershy flying with a black stallion. She gasped and nudged the filly beside her. "Look!" her command made the other two look up as well, only to see Fluttershy with the stallion from the photo.

They quickly ran towards the cabin where the shy mare lived.

They snuck up to the window and peered inside.

The stallion had his wing caringly wrapped over his marefriend's body. "I can't believe that we're together again." He stated with a caring smile. "Neither can I, Redsy." She said as she led him upstairs.

The four mares outside decided to go tell Pinkie and Rainbow about what they saw…

_***At Sugarcube Corner Bakery***_

Twilight, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo entered the bakery to see Pinkie and Rainbow talking in hushed whispers. They turned around to see the librarian and three fillies by the door. Pinkie bounced over to them. "Hi girls!" she greeted in her typical fashion.

"Pinkie, we need to talk with you and Rainbow Dash." Twilight stated seriously. The fillies grabbed the pegasus mare and Twilight grabbed the pink earth pony before dragging them to the library. They entered and the purple unicorn locked the doors. She turned to her two friends with a glare.

"Somepony better tell us who Fluttershy's friend is, and they better speak now." She threatened. The two captives looked at one another then back to their interrogators. The pink mare began sweating, a sign that she wanted to tell but promised not to. Rainbow Dash noticed and decided to speak. "Look, we promised not to-"

"ThatstallionisactuallyFluttershy'sboyfriendwhojoinedtheCloudsdaleguardandhasbeengoneforfiveyears." She gasped for air. "Heleftayearaftertheyputtheirdaughterinanorphanageandhasn' -adoptingher." She finished, and it took them a while to realize what she said.

"WHAT?!" the four mares asked, shocked. Rainbow Dash groaned. "Pinkie! They weren't allowed to know! It was supposed to be kept between us and the others!" she yelled.

Twilight, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle all glared at them in confusion while Scootaloo tried to process the information. Fluttershy and her coltfriend had a child six years ago. They gave her up for adoption six years ago. She had been living in the orphanage all her live and she was six years old soon.

Her eyes diluted as she came to the conclusion. "W-what did their filly look like?" she asked with fear in her eyes. Everyone turned to her. "Why do you ask?" Rainbow Dash asked with her eyebrow raised. "Because I've been living in the Ponyville Orphanage all my life, and I'm nearly six years old." She explained quietly.

The cyan mare sighed and placed a hoof on Scootaloo's shoulder. "Before I answer, I just wanna let ya know that they did what they did for a reason, and like Pinkie said, they are planning on getting their daughter back. Got it?" the orange filly nodded at her hero. Rainbow Dash sighed. "The little filly they put up for adoption had an orange coat and a purple mane." Everyone excluding Pinkie and Dash gasped in shock. They all stared at the two mares in shock. Suddenly a knock came from the library's door.

"Uhm… Twilight, I'm here to introduce a new friend." Fluttershy's voice called from behind it. Pinkie bounced over to the door and opened it to reveal the veterinarian and the black pegasus. They entered and saw the four new figures, instantly feeling the awkward atmosphere.

"Hi there." Redmane started slowly. "My name is Redmane. I'm Fluttershy's coltfriend. Do you have any good historical fiction books?" he asked the purple mare he assumed was the new librarian. She stood with a blank face while she took the book from its spot on a shelf and handed it to Redmane.

He smiled and turned around when somepony spoke up. "Wait!" he looked back to see the youngest mare, Scootaloo, standing there. "Yes?" he asked her. "Is it true that you and Fluttershy had a daughter that is supposed to be six years old?" Redmane looked at her in shock.

"How did you know about her?" he asked as the filly shuffled on her hooves. "We found out from Pinkie Pie." The stallion nodded and was about to turn around when she stopped him again. "Wait! What was her name?" she asked again. He sighed and Fluttershy's eyes widened. "Her name was…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"The name we gave her was Scootaloo." He said, making Twilight, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle gasp and Scootaloo herself tear up. The little filly leapt at the stallion in anger. Her friends acted quickly to restrain her. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME THERE!?" she yelled at the figure she found was her father.

Redmane looked at her in surprise while Fluttershy moved to her coltfriends' side. The stallion turned to his mare, who nodded before turning back to the filly. "Scootaloo?" he asked. Said filly merely glared at them. "Why did you leave me there?" she asked again.

The other five ponies decided to wait outside as the three talked. Redmane sighed while Fluttershy looked at her daughter shamefully. "We did it because we couldn't support you yet. We decided since we didn't want you to die that we'd wait until we had the money to care for you before retrieving you from the orphanage." He explained.

Scootaloo glared at them. "Then why didn't Fluttershy tell me she was my mother?" the mare gulped before answering. "I-I was unsure if you'd believe me." She said quietly. The filly glared at them quietly.

None of the three made a move. Scootaloo was glaring at her "parents" while they just looked at her.

Redmane decided to speak up but was enveloped in a hug before he could. He was shocked as he felt wetness on his chest. The stallion looked down to see the filly crying into his chest. Fluttershy smiled at the sight before placing her hoof softly onto her daughter's back. "There, there. Let it all out, dear."

Scootaloo cried for so long that the couple lost track of time. By the time she stopped, she had fallen asleep. The couple smiled at each other as the mares and fillies returned. Redmane placed the filly on his mare's back before kissing her and flying to the Ponyville Orphanage.

**_The next day…_**

Scootaloo yawned as she awoke to a mare singing quietly. She opened her eyes to see the room she had slept in with Sweetie Belle and Applebloom when they stayed at Fluttershy's house… suddenly her eyes widened as she remembered what happened the previous night.

She galloped down the stairs to see Fluttershy and Redmane in the kitchen, helping each other cook breakfast while singing. "I didn't know that I would be here again someday…" he started in his smooth voice.

"But now we are together, here with our little foal…" Fluttershy's sweet voice rang out. "And we're going to raise her together, we are a family forever!" they sang together but stopped once they heard a giggle coming from the stairs.

"Scootaloo, come down here dear." Redmane called. The little filly hopped down the stairs to see the stallion smiling at her. "Yes, dad?" she asked innocently. "Were you laughing at us?" he asked her, to which she shook her head. "Well I think you're lying. And do you know what I do when a filly lies to me?" Redmane asked again.

When she shook her head he leapt forward. "They get attacked by the tickle monster!" he yelled while tickling her. The filly laughed as she was tickled mercilessly. "DAHAHAHAHAHAD!ST-HAHA! STOP! AHAHA! P-PLEASE, STOP! HAHAHAA!" she laughed until he let up and helped her to her hooves.

Fluttershy was giggling as she placed their food on the table. "So, how about we have a family day today and go to the meadow in the Everfree Forest?" Redmane asked the two mares. They looked to one another before turning back to him and nodding. "Sure, I'll pack a picnic basket." Fluttershy said and Scootaloo ran upstairs.

Redmane sighed and walked outside. "I wonder if I should invite her aunts as well…" he mused as he thought of the other four mares and their new friend. "I think I will." He turned to Fluttershy, who had also exited the small cabin. "I'm going to go invite Rainbow and the others, I'll meet you two at the lagoon." The mare nodded as the stallion flew off.

He flew to the houses of his four friends and inviting them before arriving at the Ponyville library with the book he borrowed. He knocked on the door and a while later Twilight opened it. "Oh, hi there, Redmane." She smiled at him.

"Good morning, Twilight. I came to return the book and invite you to a picnic with me and the others in half an hour in the meadow." He said as he handed her the book. The purple mare smiled. "Sure! I'll grab Spike and meet you and the girls there." She said and closed the door.

**_Half an hour later, at the picnic site…_**

Redmane arrived to see Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, the Cutie-Mark Crusaders and Rainbow Dash were sitting on a bright red blanket with a basket filled with apple-based treats being stacked out. He smiled and sat down beside Fluttershy. "Hi girls." He smiled as he kissed the shy mare's cheek.

They all greeted him and Scootaloo lied down against him, making the rest giggle. The stallion nuzzled the filly's head lightly, making her giggle cutely, which in turn made everyone 'Aw…" again.

The stallion looked at them. "Really?" he deadpanned. "This is not what I wanted to happen during the picnic. I was hoping to learn about what happened for the past six years." Applejack smiled at him. "Alright, Sugarcube. I guess we could tell ya what'd gone on around here since you've been gone…"

**_*two hours later…*_**

Redmane stared at the mares in awe. "Wow… I never thought I would miss out so much. Heck, back then Ponyville was a quiet town." He mumbled, awed by their story. Applejack smirked. "If I remember correctly Sugarcube, you wanted it to be more exciting." She retorted.

Redmane gave her an unamused look as Fluttershy pulled out a basket filled with dandelion sandwiches. The group ate their food as Pinkie told them a few jokes and some strange stories until the sun started setting.

Once they noticed that factor, Redmane and Fluttershy decided to leave first, stating that they wanted to get Scootaloo to bed, much to the filly's misfortune.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_Ponyville school building, a few days later…_**

The school bell rang loudly, signaling the end of the last period. Scootaloo was first to zoom out of the small old church building with the same bright smile she'd held on her face since greeting her parents this morning before heading off to school. She turned to her two friends who managed to catch up to her at last.

"Hey Scoots, can't ya wait for a sec? Or at least slow down a bit?" Applebloom asked as Sweetie Belle stopped by them, her breath wheezing. The orange pegasus gave her a smirk. "Heck no! Mom and Dad said they wanted to pick me up from school today." She said cheerily. "Now help me find them."

They glanced around the field until they spotted a yellow mare and a black stallion under a tree close by. The three fillies trotted up to the couple. "Hi there, Scoots." Redmane greeted his daughter. Scootaloo gave them a hug. "Now can we go home?" she asked. The stallion gained a smirk on his face as he glanced at his marefriend.

"Not just yet, dear." Fluttershy told her. "Your father and I want to speak to Miss Cheerilee first." A look of dread appeared on the filly's face. "What?" Redmane turned to the other two fillies. "Girls, could you please watch little Scoots here until we came back?" Applebloom and Sweetie glanced at each other before glancing back at the older pony.

"Sure." "Okay." They said before grabbing their friend by her hooves. Fluttershy and Redmane smiled at them before trotting towards the building. They entered to see a purple mare standing beside a desk in one of the classes. "Good afternoon, mam." The stallion said, making the mare turned to them.

"Oh! Hello there. Can I help you?" she asked them. Redmane nodded. "Yes. My name is Redmane, I'm Scootaloo's father." Cheerilee's gaze turned shocked when she heard the filly's name. "But I thought she-" "Was put in the orphanage because we couldn't take care of her." He finished her sentence.

The teacher nodded and smiled again. "So I'm guessing you two want to know about her grades, behavior and attitude in class?" Fluttershy nodded meekly. "If it's not too much trouble…" she muttered quietly making Redmane nuzzle her neck. The stallion turned back to the teacher who had looked at them with kind eyes.

"Ahem… so about Scootaloo's records…?" he spoke, to which Cheerilee shook her head. "Right! They're right here…" she led them to her desk and pulled out a manila folder with the orange filly's photo on it. She handed it to the two parents and they paged through it. "So she hasn't given any problems?" Redmane asked curiously.

The purple mare nodded. "Hmmm… I would've thought she'd be the bad apple in class seeing as her role model is Rainbow Dash…" the stallion muttered silently. He glanced back at the papers and took note of her grades. "I see she's been doing well in all the subjects…" Redmane commented.

Cheerilee nodded again. "Yes, both she and her two friends are doing the best in class. She's also quite obedient." The two parents nodded and put the folder on her desk. "Thank you for your time, Miss Cheerilee, but we have a filly to take home." They smiled and bade her farewell before exiting the building.

The couple made their way to the three fillies chatting on the grass. "Scootaloo!" Redmane spoke up. "Yes, Dad?" she asked her father worriedly. Fluttershy nudged her daughter and whispered "We're proud of you." Before allowing her beloved to speak. "I think you need a reward for your work ethic and your marks." He started. "So how about you and your friends hold a sleepover at our house this weekend?" he finished with a smirk.

"CUTIE-MARK CRUSADERS SLEEPOVER AT FLUTTERSHY'S AGAIN! YAY!" they yelled in unison. Redmane leaned over to his marefriend and asked. ""Again"?" Fluttershy shook her head. "A few months ago. They slept over and discovered a cockatrice. I saved them with "The Stare"." She explained.

The stallion nodded at the explanation. "Let's first go ask Rarity and Applejack, then we can hold the sleepover." He told the three fillies.

After getting confirmation from Applebloom and Sweetie Belle and collecting the things they wanted to bring with them, the five ponies made their way to Fluttershy's cabin for the sleepover.


End file.
